This invention relates generally to hoists, and more particularly to portable reel devices. Although primarily designed for aiding hunters raise equipment to elevated heights, it is to be understood that the present invention has many other applications for sportsmen, hobbyists and others in and around the house.
Hunters in general, and archery or bow hunters in particular, frequently take positions on elevated blinds in trees. In addition, hunting in a particular terrain may require climbing. Trying to negotiate to a higher position while holding equipment is awkward as well as dangerous. Equipment positioned across or on the body tends to become entangled on branches or the like interfering with climbing action.
Similarly, maintenance and other activities in and around the home frequently require climbing while holding tools, such as saws, cans of paint, or the like. Such activities are, of course, dangerous as both hands are not available for use in climbing.
The present invention is intended to obviate many such problems by providing a convenient means of hoisting, or raising relatively small and portable items such as hunting equipment, tools, etc. to an elevated position, thereby allowing both hands to be used for climbing without the need to position such items or equipment across or on the body.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device which is itself highly portable for hoisting items of the aforesaid character to an elevated position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reel-type hoist that may conveniently be attached to an operator's belt allowing both hands free for climbing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a reel-type hoist having relatively free and easy movement while rugged in construction permitting extended operational use under harsh environmental conditions as are commonly encountered by sportsmen when hunting and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reel-type hoist that is manufactured of molded plastic parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reel-type hoist that is easy to assemble.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a reel-type hoist that is economical to manufacture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.